Breaking in Glob Valley/Successful Rescue Mission and Escape from Glob Valley
(At the entrance to Glob Valley, the group, after hiding their birds and hawk, dressed themselves in their Globlin armor disguises and headed for the castle. Once there, they successfully fooled the real Globlins with their disguises. In their cell, Popple’s group calmly and silently sat around the pod, concerned they might not get rescued and that the pod will bloom in darkness by the time the full moon arrives at its time spot. Then, Vanitas comes in) Vanitas: How’s my brother? Oblina: (Bitterly) It’s fine. Vanitas: Good. And remember, if the pod dies, you die. (Vanitas goes to leave) Krumm: We know. You said. Popple: Dark creepy says “what?” (Vanitas sharply turned to them in suspicion) Vanitas: What? Popple’s group: Nothing, Vanitas. (Vanitas dagger stared at the four, then just scoffed while rolling his eyes, and walked away. Once alone, Popple’s group snickered quietly. Back with the group, they continued their way until they came upon the open courtyard full of Globlin guards on patrol. Then noticing Vanitas exit the way to the dungeon, Cloud’s group turned to the group) Cloud: (Whispering) Guys, my group and I are gonna stay behind and distract the guards. And you’ll get your chance to sneak into the dungeon and find Popple’s group and the pod. Sora: (Whispering) Are you sure? Cloud: (Whispering) Yes. Cid: (Whispering) Now, giddyup! (The group gave in and does what Cloud’s group ordered. Later, Cloud’s group, now out of their disguises, leapt out into the opening to all the Globlins) Cloud’s group: Hey! (The Globlins noticed them) Yuffie: (Playfully sneeringly) Come and get us! (Then the Globlins charged at them with gargled snarls and Cloud group ran. At the dungeon, the group successfully sneak in and looked around. Then noticing Popple’s group, they quietly called out to them) Group: (Whispering) Guys! (Noticing them, Popple’s group gasped at first, but they removed their helmets, relieving them) Popple’s group: (Whispering) Oh, good. (Omega then blasted the lock on the cell, opening it. Once freed, Popple’s group noticed Tommy’s group and got angry) Ickis: (Whispering) What are they…?! (The group explained away) Shadow: (Whispering) Relax. Sonic: (Whispering) They redeemed themselves. (Popple’s group got surprised) Popple’s group: (Whispering) Really? Krumm: (Whispering) They tamed a hawk? Group: (Whispering) Yep. (Then, Popple’s group darted to Tommy’s group and hugged them happily) Ickis: (Whispering) Okay. Oblina: (Whispering) Understandable. Krumm: (Whispering) We trust ya again. Popple: (Whispering) All is forgiven. (At the courtyard, Cloud’s group have defeated some Globlins while still running and then the group, along with Popple’s group and the pod and no longer in disguise, charged to the exit of Glob Valley. Suddenly, as Cloud’s group noticed them charging ahead, met up with them and then Myotismon’s group arrived as the Globlins chased after them) Myotismon’s group: Hold it! (Just as the Globlins caught up, the heroes threw smoke pellets, stopping them. Then the heroes got away and flew off with their birds and hawk. After the smoke cleared, the villains turned to the Globlins, making them stop in confusion upon seeing the villains suddenly smirk evilly at the heroes’ direction) Hunter J: This is perfect…. Myotismon: Let them go, for now…. Vanitas: Mother and Father knows best…. Mephiles: We know what to do in case this happened…. Infinite: We got a plan…. Demidevimon: Yep! (Then the Globlins smirked evilly back, understanding their Plan B plan) Coming up: The heroes return to the Kingdom of Equestria and after Tommy’s group is forgiven, the Forest Spirits boost up their powers to save Equestria Forest and the Kingdom of Equestria from not only the Elemental Spirits of Nature, but also from a sacrificial life-giving power boost from Squall and Rinoa. Category:Fan Fiction Category:Ferngully: The Last Rainforest/Epic (2013 Film) Crossover